


An Essay on Strife Specibi

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, SBURB Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a short essay on Strife Specibi. It will detail the basics of allocating a Specibi, types of Specibi and general do's and dont's! So without further ado, let's begin.





	An Essay on Strife Specibi

This is a short essay on Strife Specibi. It will detail the basics of allocating a Specibi, types of Specibi and general do's and dont's! So without further ado, let's begin.

 

## What is a Strife Specibus?

A Strife Specibus is an inventory system that is used for Weapons. The plural is Strife Specibi. The system closely relates to that of the sylladex system, and most of the basics of that system are also applicable to the Strife Specibi.

In the more layman terms, you use the Strife Specibi to store your weaponry. Each Specibus has it's own card, and said card can hold an infinite amount of weapons, as long as the fits the kind the Specibus is allocated to.

 

## Allocating your Strife Specibus

To allocate a Strife Specibi, first captchalogue the object you want to weaponize. Note that although technically any object can be weaponized, there are of course certain pointless allocations, which are considered to be a waste of your time to allocate. Once you have decided, flip over your Strife Card and try to select the Specibus you want. Once you have allocated the Specibus, toss in the object and cross your fingers that you didn't accidentally pick the wrong one.

If you want to allocate another Specibus later, it should be enough to simply toss in the object. The Strife Deck will pick the appropriate Specibus automatically as long as you have Blank Cards.

To add more Specibi, you need the appropriate Strife Cards. Strife Cards can occasionally be found as drops from Underlings (these are usually the less useful Specibi), or as rewards from Consorts. Drops from Underlings also generally include a weapon that can be tossed in the Strife Card.

Blank Cards are hard to find, and are usually only obtainable near the end of the mid-game due to the fact that they allow you to allocate any Strife Specibus, regardless of their type. The Denizens Hoard usually has at least 10 lying around, so if you need an idea at which point you get them, it's when you are at that point.

That, or you can alchemize a Blank Card with the following captchalogue code:

 

Code
    w34p0N1z31T
Cost
    320000 Uranium, 16000 Build Grist

As you can see by the cost, it is generally not worth alchemizing them, unless you REALLY want to wield a specific Strife Specibus.

 

## Types of Specibi

Primary Specibus
    There is a hardcoded limit of at most two of these Specibi. These are generally the first allocation you ever do to your Specibus, and the only one that requires you to manually select it on the back of the card (although not all Specibi on the back of the card are all available Specibi). They can contain any weapon, as long as it fits the selected kind. Example: Bladekind.
Secondary Specibus
    There is a soft-limit of 5 of these in your Deck at once (note: You can swap the Strife Cards with others in your Sylladex). These are subclasses of the Primary Specibi types, and can contain any weapon as long as it fits the kind. These are the ones that are automatically allocated by the Strife Deck and require no user input to select. Example: Knifekind. It can only allocate knifes, but if you have bladekind, you can allocate it to Bladekind as well.
Support Specibus
    The weird, the odd and the crazy ones. Kinds in the Support Specibus category usually aren't even weapons at all. Most of the time they provide some sort of combat boost when used, depending on both the weapon and Kind used.

 

## Kind Variants/Modifiers

Some Strife Specibi have different modifiers. Normally, these are in name only, but there are two modifiers that directly affect allocated weapons. These are:

 

1/2
    This modifier is usually applied on broken weaponry, most noticeably blades. Generally speaking, these Specibi are almost useless in combat, and it would require great skill to be able to properly use them.
x2
    Quite simply, dual wielding. Is mostly used for guns and melee weaponry. Not used for objects generally associated with magic (yes, magic is not real, but you know, Aspect Power magic) or bows. Every time you allocate or obtain a Strife Specibus, you have a 25% chance of getting a x2 Specibus. Note that while tridentkind can have a x2 modifier, this simply means that the trident has two pointy ends. As a result, it is possible to trigger a bug where you get x2x2 Tridentkind. Similar things can happen with double sided weapons (Darth Mauls light saber for example). The bug is purely visual.

Variants on the other hand are obtained when the active weapon itself changes. This can happen for example when using Hammerkind if the top part breaks. In that case it will fallback to Handlekind to prevent you from losing the weapon. Usually, restoring the weapon to it's original shape is enough to undo the variant. The list of these is quite wide, but generally speaking, if your weapon directly changes while using it, your kind will change to match.

[BUG]: Any carapace that has a Specibi allocated (or has an inventory system) suffers from automatic varianting when given a weapon. By far the most obvious appearance of this bug is with Jack Noir and his cronies, since their weapons will repeatedly switch between weaponry and cards. Very annoying to deal with, although damaging the variant will also damage the original weapon.

 

## Special Strife Specibi

Fistkind
    A Strife Card with no weapon allocation capabilities. This card is always given upon reaching a certain level of Mangrit. Activating this card simply increases your physical prowess. Everyone has a weaker version of Fistkind enabled by default, but that version is hidden. Primary Specibus.
Jokerkind
    In short, God-Tier lite. This Specibus allows you to wield any object, regardless of it's specibi. Unfortunatley, it suffers from the drawback that in order to use it, the object in question must be entirely non-sensical in the situation. Allocating this one is hard. Theoretically, you are supposed to select it on a Blank Strife Card, but this fails due to an overflow in allowed weapons. Currently can only be obtained through debug commands or by making pacts with Horroterrors (which is a bad idea!) Technically a Primary Specibus, but it does not count towards the hard limit.

 

## General do's and don'ts.

DO: Allocate a weapon that you have. It has no use trying to allocate weaponry you don't have.

DON'T: Allocate weapons that are likely to inflict self-harm when you use them in combat. Yes, that flaming sword is cool, but the burn damage afterwards isn't.

DO: Select a primary specibus. It will greatly widen your alchemization options.

DON'T: Rely on support specibi to beat your opponents. Yes, it is impressive you are able to beat the crap out of someone with a hard drive, but it is truly ineffective when it comes to real combat.

DO: Practice your Specibi. Practice makes you better, and this holds true for Strife Cards. Any training you do for a Strife Card strengthens your combat capabilities for the allocated kind in general.

DON'T: Immediately go for high-tier weaponry when you get a new Strife Card. You need to train it first to be able to properly wield it. An exception is made for secondary specibi that you have the primary version of (if you have a trained bladekind, you can also use knifekind without training it).

And that's all folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd write something for my headcanon on how Strife Specibi work if SBuRB was a game.


End file.
